1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method for treating a patient that has volume expansion mediated hypertension and, more specifically, it provides such a method which employs resibufogenin in treating volume expansion mediated hypertension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elevated blood pressure or hypertension has long been recognized as a health problem. It is a very common disease which can have widespread effects on a patient's body and frequently, unlike numerous other diseases, is asymptomatic.
Despite known means of measuring blood pressure of a patient as by a sphygmomanometer, for example, there is lacking an effective means of detecting the presence of volume dependent hypertension involving higher arterial blood pressure by use of a body specimen, such as blood serum or blood plasma and if it exists treating the same.
From a pathogenetic standpoint, essential hypertension may be divided into two broad categories: (a) volume expansion hypertension, and (b) vasoconstriction hypertension. It has been estimated that about 30 to 40 percent of human essential hypertension may be etiologically related to volume expansion hypertension, especially in certain demographic groups. Previous studies participated in by the present inventor have demonstrated an alteration in the phosphorylation of a proximal tubular membrane protein following acute saline expansion of the experimental rat (Puschett et al. Volume Expansion Induced Changes in Renal Tubular Membrane Protein Phosphorylation, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 143:pp. 74-80 (1987)).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,376 discloses the use of a blood or urine specimen in diagnosing hypertension as an indication of acute myocardial infarction. It employs plasma and/or levels of a marinobufagenin-like immunoreactivity as a marker for hypertension.
Abandoned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/109,203 discloses a substantial reduction in phosphorylation or concentration of a specific protein obtained from a body specimen to determine the presence of volume expansion mediated hypertension. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,611.
Abandoned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/990,432, filed Nov. 21, 2001, in the name of the present inventor, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of the CLAMP protein in effecting a determination of the presence of chronic volume dependent hypertension.
Abandoned U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 60/444,730, filed Feb. 4, 2003, in the name of the present inventor, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of elevation of marinobufagenin in a body specimen of a pregnant woman to determine whether the patient has volume expansion mediated hypertension.
There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for a method for effectively treating volume expansion mediated hypertension.